Giấc mộng đêm hè
by dragonindigo
Summary: Cô bé Miaki, sau khi đọc xong tác phẩm "Giấc mộng đêm hè" của Shakespear đã quyết định rủ công chúa Sunny Land- Himawari Kunogi đi tìm loài hoa truyền thuyết, bất chấp sự phản đối kịch liệt từ bá tước Doumeki trẻ tuổi. Oneshot/AU


A/N: Fic dự thi Fanfic Contest của Clamp FC có khi cũng phải được 4 năm có lẻ rồi T_T, tự dưng hôm nay ngồi lục lọi cơ sở dữ liệu cũ vô tình tìm lại, post lên đây luôn coi như là khoe thành quả vậy =))

A/N 2: Cái fic này viết ra đơn giản chỉ để tác giả tự sướng mà thôi…thực sự y tưởng cũng được nảy ra qua một giấc mơ, nên có dở thì mong cũng đừng ném dép tớ :thodai: (chủ trương phi bạo lực =)))

Thôi…không dài dòng thêm nữa, xin được phép hạ màn để bắt đầu một "Giấc mộng đêm hè"

_Disclaimer: Các nhân vật trong xxxHolic là của CLAMP, "Giấc mộng đêm hè" là của Shakespeare, chỉ có câu chuyện hư cấu và những nhân vật nghe 'là lạ' là của tớ mà thôi :D._

**_Giấc mộng đêm hè_**

**_by dragonindigo_**

Cô mơ thấy mình đang đứng trên một thảo nguyên rộng lớn. Thảm cỏ trải dài tới tận chân trời phía xa nhuộm màu úa tàn từ ánh mặt trời buổi hoàng hôn rực đỏ. Những đàn bạch hạc bay thành một vệt trắng vắt ngang bầu trời. Bất giác, cô quay sang trái và thấy ngọn núi dốc đứng phủ đầy cây cối rậm rạp. Ngọn núi ấy đầy hiểm họa nhưng không hiểu lại có sức quyến rũ kỳ lạ… Có lẽ là do ánh sáng tỏa ra từ trên đỉnh. Một ánh sáng vàng nhạt dịu dàng. Vật gì đã tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng tuyệt đẹp ấy…?

_Phải chăng…?_

…

…

Cô bé tóc nâu cột hai bím chạy trên hành lang dài của hoàng cung, dáng vẻ vội vã song đầy phấn khích. Cô hơi vén vạt váy trắng bằng một tay để chạy nhanh hơn, còn tay kia cô giữ chặt quyển sách bìa nâu. Ánh nắng ban trưa làm má cô ửng hồng, và làm óng ánh thêm những hàng chữ vàng khắc trên tấm bìa da đó. Cô thở hơi nặng nhọc nhưng nét vui vẻ thích thú vẫn chưa mất đi trên khuôn mặt. Trẻ con có thể vì một thú vui mà quên cả mệt mỏi, dĩ nhiên cô bé 9 tuổi này chẳng phải ngoại lệ. Cô chạy xuyên qua vườn ngự uyển, qua cả tòa tháp cao là nơi ở của vị pháp sư vương quốc Sunny Land. Bên tai cô bắt đầu văng vẳng tiếng Piano đầy cảm xúc xen lẫn tiếng đàn violin réo rắt. Bản Minuet của Bach, vừa nghe cô có thể biết ngay được… bản nhạc càng làm cô chạy nhanh hơn, vì cô biết rằng mình sắp đến nơi.

Khi cô mở cửa phòng nhạc, công chúa Himawari đang thả hồn vào tiếng đàn, những ngón tay thon dài của cô lướt trên phím đàn thật điêu luyện và uyển chuyển. Có thể cược rằng cô công chúa 10 tuổi có ngón đàn còn hay gấp vạn lần những cô tiểu thư quyền quý kiêu kì trong vương quốc. Đứng bên cạnh cô, bá tước Doumeki đang đệm violin, không tồi chút nào. Tuy bằng tuổi công chúa nhưng Doumeki chững chạc và trưởng thành hơn cả, cậu bao giờ cũng giữ vai trò của một người anh. Miaki chợt nghĩ hai người họ quả thực xứng đôi, làm việc gì chung cũng hoàn hảo cả. Trong tiềm thức cô bé nhen nhúm một sự ghen tị…nhưng sự ghen tị đó rất nhỏ và hoàn toàn bị lấn áp bởi sự kính trọng và yêu mến công chúa.

-Kính chào người, thưa công chúa! – Miaki khẽ nhún người chào lịch sự. Cô đã được dạy dỗ rất bài bản để trở thành một vị tiểu thư đúng nghĩa. Thế nên dù có muốn hay không thì việc kiểu cách như thế đã trở thành một phản xạ không điều kiện của cô mất rồi.

-Em lại khách sáo nữa rồi Miaki ạ! – Himawari lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, mái tóc đen dài xoắn thành lọn khẽ dao động. Himawari, trái ngược hẳn với Miaki, không thích kiểu cách lễ nghi thái quá, bản thân cô cũng không muốn mình được đối xử như một nàng công chúa. Cô cũng đã nhắc Miaki nhiều lần rằng nếu chỉ có cô và Doumeki bên cạnh thì nhất thiết đừng có cư xử khách sáo, song Miaki lúc nào cũng quên điều này. Chỉ đến khi Himawari nói, Miaki mới giật mình nhớ đến giao kèo ấy, cô bụm miệng, lén nhìn công chúa, hy vọng mình không làm công chúa phiền lòng. Hành động ấy khiến Himawari phì cười, cô xua tay mời Miaki ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bọc nhung đỏ gần đó.

-Miaki, hôm nay em đến hơi trễ đấy! – Himawari ra vẻ trách móc nói. – lát nữa em với bá tước Doumeki cùng chơi bản giao hưởng bốn mùa nhé! Hai người chơi bản đó tuyệt lắm đó!

-À vâng…- Miaki đáp. Nghĩ đến việc được cùng bá tước Doumeki chơi nhạc, mặt cô bỗng ửng đỏ và biết bao suy nghĩ hạnh phúc lóe lên trong đầu cô. Nhưng rồi tất cả suy nghĩ ấy đều bị dẹp sang một bên vì Miaki chợt nhớ ra một điều…Điều khiến cô ngồi lì trong thư phòng mấy ngày nay, điều khiến cô đến trễ buổi tập nhạc, và cũng chính là điều khiến cô thích thú đến vậy. – em có cái này rất hay muốn thưa với công chúa! – cô nói, đầy phấn khích.

-Chuyện gì thế Miaki? – Himawari thắc mắc, cô vốn là một đứa trẻ tò mò…Vả lại, từ trước đến giờ, những thứ làm Miaki phấn khích thế không nhiều, nên càng làm cô thắc mắc tợn. Chắc chắn phải là điều gì hay ho lắm đây.

-Công chúa và bá tước Doumeki còn nhớ buổi học lần trước chứ. Về "giấc mộng đêm hè" của Shakespear ấy mà. Em rất thích tác phẩm đó, đặc biệt là yêu tinh Puck cùng bông hoa kỳ lạ đã tạo nên bao chi tiết bi hài trong "giấc mộng đêm hè". Em cứ suy nghĩ mãi, liệu trên thế gian này có tồn tại bông _hoa tình yêu_ấy không… Thế nên em về nhà, tìm mọi loại sách trong thư viện…và mọi người biết kết quả thế nào không? - Miaki hơi dừng lại để tạo thêm sự tò mò cho cả hai, rồi cô lại tiếp tục, giọng thích thú – trong một quyển sách cổ về lịch sử đã có nhắc đến _hoa tình yêu_…và bông hoa ấy đang tồn tại đâu đó ở…Sunny Land này! Tin được không…ở Sunny Land có bông _hoa tình yêu_ đó!

Himawari hoàn toàn tin vào lời Miaki, và cô cũng phấn khích không kém. Chú yêu tinh Puck đã lợi dụng quyền năng của bông _hoa tình yêu_ cho trò tinh nghịch của mình, và khiến cho hai đôi bạn trẻ phải lâm vào những hoàn cảnh tréo ngoe khó xử. Bông hoa quyền năng ấy, đang hiện hữu ư? Thật quả là một chuyện kỳ diệu và hứng thú làm sao. Himawari nắm nhẹ vạt váy màu hồng phấn của mình, khẽ gật đầu.

-Nhưng…chuyện đó thì có làm sao? – Trái ngược hẳn với Himawari, Doumeki lạnh lùng lên tiếng hỏi. Dường như cậu không hề quan tâm đến chuyện hoa cỏ đó. Những gì cậu biết và cần biết ở tác phẩm "giấc mộng đêm hè" chỉ là những kiến thức đủ để viết một bài luận dài 2 trang giấy nộp cho vị gia sư già đáng kính và để nhận được một vài lời khen đáng kể từ ông. Điều mà Miaki vừa nói chẳng khiến cậu hứng thú mảy may nào.

-Cậu không hiểu à Doumeki? – không để cho Miaki trả lời, Himawari đã lên tiếng, giọng có pha chút thất vọng vì cậu bạn thân không có chút đồng cảm nào về chuyện này. – nếu bông hoa đó tồn tại, và ở Sunny Land này thì việc có được nó sẽ chẳng còn là giấc mơ nữa…

-Đúng đấy! – Miaki khoa tay đồng tình – bông hoa tình yêu không những chỉ mang lại tình yêu đôi lứa như trong "Giấc mộng đêm hè", có sách viết nó còn là biểu trưng của tình bạn. Chỉ cần có nó bên cạnh thì tình bạn sẽ mãi mãi bền chặt. Thật là một bông hoa tuyệt diệu…Giá mà… - cô bé mơ mộng nhìn lên trần, và chẳng cần nói hết câu Doumeki cũng hiểu ước muốn của cô. Đó là những ước muốn hết sức ngây thơ và đáng trân trọng, song Doumeki thích hiện thực hơn, cậu ghét những việc không có bằng chứng đó.

-Nhưng đó cũng chỉ là truyền thuyết thôi…người ta đã khẳng định được đâu. Cuốn đấy tôi cũng đọc rồi – cậu tiếp tục nói bằng giọng lạnh như băng. Câu nói ấy như gáo nước dội thẳng vào mặt Miaki. Với bản tính vốn ngang bướng và không chịu thua, cô cãi lại bằng giọng quả quyết.

-Không…nhất định là có thật. Trong sách bảo chỉ cần muốn tìm thấy nó thì nó sẽ chỉ đường cho ta, trong giấc mơ. Em đã mơ, mơ mình đang đứng trên thảo nguyên phía đông hoàng cung. Nơi ấy có một ngọn núi…trên đỉnh tỏa sáng. Chắc chắn ánh sáng ấy tỏa ra từ bông _hoa tình yêu_.

-Ôi Miaki! Thật thế sao !? – Himawari xoắn những lọn tóc, trông ngày càng phấn khích – nếu vậy thì ngày mai…

-Xin lỗi thưa công chúa – Doumeki khẽ cúi người, nói bằng giọng nghiêm khắc. Cậu biết ngay được y định của cô, và với cương vị một kẻ bầy tôi, cậu nhận thấy mình phải là người ngăn chặn mọi hành động có thể ảnh hưởng đến an nguy công chúa – nhưng người không được phép đến nơi đó. – phớt lờ ánh mắt thất vọng và hơi giận dữ từ hai người con gái phía đối diện, cậu tiếp – người là công chúa của một quốc gia, luôn luôn phải được bảo vệ an toàn, trong khi ngọn núi ấy rõ ràng đầy hiểm hoạ.

-Nhưng…em… - Miaki túng túng đáp. Lời nói của Doumeki quá xác đáng, nên mặc dù vẫn chưa thể bỏ ý định đi tìm bông _hoa tình yêu_ cô cũng chẳng thể lựa lời nào để thuyết phục cậu cùng tham gia cả.

-Không nhưng nhị gì cả. Nên nhớ nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là phải bảo vệ công chúa! – Cậu nói bằng giọng như ra lệnh. Mọi khi Doumeki vẫn dùng cái giọng ấy để kết thúc những lần tranh luận dai dẳng với Miaki, và cô luôn luôn im lặng, một thái độ tiêu cực nhưng chứng tỏ cô đã đầu hàng. Song, lần này trước câu nói ấy, Miaki chợt thấy nhói đau một chút. Ờ…phải…tất cả những gì mà cậu quan tâm chỉ là công chúa… còn cô…cậu chẳng hề để ý xem cảm giác của cô thế nào. Bản tính vốn ngang ngạnh và hơi ích kỷ, Miaki đứng bật dậy, nhìn cậu bằng con mắt nảy lửa - hành động dường như chưa bao giờ có ở cô.

-Ơ kìa Miaki! – Himawari cảm nhận được sự rạn nứt giữa hai người bạn thân bèn cố tìm cách khuyên can. Cô vỗ vai Miaki, đồng thời nhíu mày nhìn sang Doumeki, ý bảo cậu nên nhượng bộ cho cô bé lần này. – Kệ bá tước Doumeki chứ…mai hai chị em ta…

-Công chúa! – Doumeki ngắt lời, giọng khá gay gắt.

-Thôi đủ rồi. – Miaki nói – anh cứ yên tâm, em sẽ không lôi công chúa vào việc này đâu. Còn bây giờ em xin phép.

-Miaki…rốt cuộc em cũng hiểu rồi đó – Doumeki khẽ thở phào. Nhưng cậu chẳng biết rằng chính câu nói đó lại làm cô bé kiêu hãnh ấy thêm tổn thương.

-Bá tước Doumeki, em GHÉT ANH!- Lần đầu tiên Miaki hét lên giữa hoàng cung, trông cô thật phẫn nộ. Quay phắt người lại, chẳng thèm chào cả công chúa, cô bỏ chạy ra khỏi phòng nhạc trong sự ngạc nhiên sững sờ của hai người còn lại. Miaki mà quên cả nguyên tắc mọi khi như thế, Miaki mà hét lên như thế thì quả thực đáng ngạc nhiên lắm chứ. Himawari hiểu cô bé thực sự tức giận, và trong sự tức giận ấy có cả thất vọng nữa. Cô định quay sang khuyên Doumeki đi làm lành với cô bé, song nhìn khuôn mặt tái xanh sững sờ của cậu cô biết rằng cậu cũng chẳng ở trong tâm trạng khá hơn là bao. Sau một thoáng im lặng đến nghẹt thở, Doumeki nặng nhọc đứng dậy, cậu chào công chúa một cách máy móc rồi bước ra khỏi phòng nhạc.

….

….

Ngọn núi lại đang hiển hiện trước mặt Miaki. Cô bé ngước lên nhìn, vẫn thấy ánh sáng vàng nhạt dịu dàng đang tỏa ra trên đỉnh. Ánh sáng ấy ngày càng lan rộng, lan rộng hơn, và cuối cùng gần như nhuộm vàng cả không gian. Một sự quyến rũ kỳ lạ không thể cưỡng lại được… Miaki cứ thế ngắm cái không gian vàng dịu, bao hờn giận đã bay đi hết. Phải, một cô bé 9 tuổi chẳng thể để bụng lâu được, nhất là với người mà mình yêu quý nhất. Cô ngồi xuống thảm cỏ, hai tay bó gối, lòng tĩnh tâm lạ.

Bỗng một luồng sáng chói lòa xuất hiện từ đỉnh núi cao vót dịch dần xuống chân núi. Cái luồng sáng ấy cứ tiến dần, tiến dần đến bên Miaki, chói đến mức cô phải nhắm tịt mắt lại. Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Bản tính tò mò thôi thúc cô, lấn áp cả nỗi sợ đang nhen nhúm. Lấy hết can đảm, cô từ từ mở mắt. Vầng sáng lúc nãy đã mất, bây giờ đứng trước cô chỉ là một cậu bé con. Cậu khoảng chạc tuổi cô, mặc bộ áo trắng muốt dài gần đến gối, vắt ngang hông là chiếc thắt lưng màu nâu sẫm. Mới đầu cô tưởng chiếc thắt lưng ấy làm từ loại da hảo hạng nào đó, song nhìn kỹ mới phát hiện ra nó thực chất chỉ là một cành cây, còn vương chút lá xanh mơn mởn. Trên đầu cậu bé là một vòng nguyệt quế tỏa hương thơm ngát, và kỳ lạ làm sao khi cô nhìn đôi tai cậu. Một đôi tai dài và nhọn hoắt. Cậu bé trông như những vị thần bé con trong thần thoại Hy Lạp. Cậu mỉm cười, nét mặt đầy nghịch ngợm, dường như đã sẵn sàng một trò chơi khăm nào đó.

"Puck!" – Miaki thốt lên, đầy hào hứng. Đúng rồi, là cậu ấy…Yêu tinh Puck luôn chọc phá mọi người. Yêu tinh Puck làm những trò oái oăm đưa cả vua yêu tinh và hoàng hậu của ngài tham gia tấn hài kịch đang ở đây, trước mặt cô. Dù cậu bé không trả lời cô cũng có thể khẳng định điều đó. Puck cười vui vẻ, lướt đi nhẹ nhàng trên đôi chân trần, đồng thời vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Miaki đi về phía ngọn núi. Cậu chỉ lên đỉnh, rồi bay người lên không lộn tròn một vòng…cười đầy thích thú.

Có phải ở nơi ấy có _hoa tình yêu_?…

…..

…

"Miaki" – một giọng nói thì thào vang lên, rồi hình như có bàn tay ai đó vỗ nhẹ lên má Miaki.Cô bé tỉnh giấc, vẫn còn ngái ngủ. Khuôn mặt công chúa Himawari hiện ra làm cô giật mình, suýt hét lên, may mà Himawari đã kịp thời bụm miệng cô lại.

-Ôi…công chúa…công chúa…!- Miaki ngồi bật dậy – em vô lễ quá… đã không nghinh tiếp người…lại còn để người phải gọi dậy thế này! – cô xin lỗi rối rít, chẳng kịp để Himawari nói thêm lời nào. Lát sau, khi đã khá bình tĩnh lại, Miaki mới để ý đến trang phục của công chúa hôm nay. Cô mặc trang phục thật bình dị, đơn giản, đã vậy lại còn là đồ của…CON TRAI.

-A, cái này hả? – nhìn thấy sự ngạc nhiên trong mắt Miaki, Himawari chỉ tay vào bộ đồ màu nâu đất của con nhà bình dân, có chỗ vá lên vá xuống bằng những mảnh vải khác màu, thản nhiên nói – chị mượn được từ cháu người chăn ngựa đó. Ông ấy tốt ghê, lại còn nói là sẽ không hé răng cho ai biết về việc này. À…chị có mượn luôn cho em nè! – nói rồi cô lôi trong túi xắc ra bộ quần áo màu lá mạ sờn cũ.

-Nhưng…thưa công chúa… - Miaki liếc bộ quần áo đầy nghi ngại. Quả tình nhiều khi cô chẳng thể hiểu nổi công chúa đang nghĩ gì nữa.

-Chẳng phải em nói hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đi tìm _hoa tình yêu_ đó sao Miaki? Chị phải khổ sở lắm mới trốn ra khỏi cung được đấy. – Himawari nháy mắt – tụi mình nên mặc đồ con trai để dễ đi lại, hồi trước em chả bảo leo núi mà phải mặc mấy bộ đồ vướng víu thì khổ lắm mà, đúng không?

-Nhưng…công chúa…chuyện này rất nguy hiểm. – Miaki liếm đôi môi khô rang, nói như cái máy. Phải, cô thích lắm chứ, cô cũng hào hứng y như công chúa vậy, song những lời nói của Doumeki lại văng vẳng bên tai. Cậu nói không phải không có lý, Himawari là công chúa của một nước, nếu có bề gì thì Miaki sẽ ân hận suốt đời mất, huống chi cô đã tự thề là sẽ không để cho công chúa gặp nguy hiểm. – Vả lại, người lén ra ngoài sẽ làm cho mọi người lo lắng đấy.

-Ôi Miaki, hôm qua em hào hứng lắm cơ mà… - Himawari xua tay. – Chuyện này có gì đâu, nghe bảo có đường mòn dẫn lên đỉnh mà…Còn chuyện chị trốn đi, em đừng lo. Bây giờ mới tờ mờ sáng thôi,kiểu gì chị em mình chả trở về sớm. Mọi người cũng sẽ không phát hiện ra sự vắng mặt của tụi mình đâu mà lo. – cô nói bằng giọng trấn an, sau đó kéo tay xốc Miaki dậy, sốt sắng – thôi, ta đi nhanh nhanh kẻo muộn nào. Trèo tường ha!

-TRÈO TƯỜNG Á!? –Miaki thốt lên, đầy kinh ngạc.

-Ờ…chị cũng vào nhà em bằng lối đó mà! May mà công tước và phu nhân chưa hay. – Himawari đáp, giọng thờ ơ làm Miaki thêm sửng sốt. Rốt cuộc cái hình ảnh công chúa Himawari hiền dịu luôn hành xử nhẹ nhàng đã tiêu tan. Đứng trước cô là một cô bé khác, cô bé đầy cá tính và sẵn sàng làm những chuyện xưa đến giờ vốn chỉ có con trai, à không…những chuyện chỉ có bọn con trai nhà bình dân dám làm mà thôi.

…

…

Con đường mòn vẹt dẫn lên ngọn núi phía đông không thể gọi là một con đường được, vì có vẻ như nó bị tàn phá nặng nề sau cơn bão mùa thu năm ngoái. Những cành cây khô gãy tràn ngập, lâu lâu lại còn bắt gặp một vài thân cây to ngáng ngang, con đường trông càng khó đi gấp bội. Nhưng điều đó chẳng làm cản trở hai cô bé với ước mơ tìm được bông _hoa tình yêu_ – bông hoa kỳ diệu biểu trưng cho tình yêu và tình bạn trường tồn mãi mãi. Sau khi nghe Miaki kể về giấc mơ kỳ lạ đêm qua, Himawari ngày càng phấn khích, càng tỏ ra tin tưởng hơn vào cái giả thiết rằng bông hoa ấy đang ở trên đỉnh núi. Còn Miaki, nhận được sự ủng hộ từ công chúa cô lại thêm vững tin. Bỗng chốc, cái ước muốn trẻ con đã đè bẹp cả những lễ nghi kiểu cách. Nguy hiểm trước mắt không là gì cả, khi cả hai tin rằng trên đỉnh núi ấy tồn tại một vật đáng quý, vật mà họ đã khao khát có được.

Miaki đi trước, chốc chốc quay lại nhìn để yên tâm rằng Himawari vẫn an toàn, mặc cho công chúa càm ràm. Cho dù cô đồng tình để Himawari tham gia chuyến "thám hiểm" này, song tình cảm yêu mến không cho phép cô để công chúa gặp chuyện chẳng lành. Nếu cô đi trước, giả sử có chuyện gì xảy ra thì Miaki tin chắc rằng cô sẽ là người hứng trọn đầu tiên, còn đủ thời gian cho công chúa chạy thoát thân. Cô nhanh nhẹn gạt những cành cây gỗ, cốt mở đường để công chúa dễ đi. Himawari ban đầu không chấp nhận, song biết mình thua cái bản tính ương ngạnh cố hữu của Miaki, cô đành thở dài ngán ngẩm, và để mọi chuyện muốn ra sao thì ra.

Nhìn từ xa ngọn núi có vẻ thấp, những tưởng chỉ một loáng sẽ lên đến đỉnh núi ngay. Nhưng hai cô bé cuốc bộ rất lâu mà vẫn chưa thấy đỉnh. Cả hai dần kiệt sức, thở hổn hển, mồ hôi ướt đẫm trán làm cho tóc dính bết vào hai bên thái dương. Tia nắng gay gắt xuyên qua tán lá, thời tiết nóng nực hơn rất nhiều. Cái bụng Miaki sôi lên sùng sục, từ sáng đến giờ cô chưa ăn chút gì, đã thế lại phải vận động nhiều. Đường đoạn này lại tệ quá, ngoài những thân gỗ còn bắt đầu có cả những tảng đá…và cả hố nữa. Hố không sâu, song nếu ngã xuống đấy thì chỉ có nước lết. Lấy tay quệt vột mồ hôi trên trán, cô cố gắng bước đi nhưng chỉ được thêm vài bước. Quay lại, Miaki thấy công chúa cũng có vẻ kiệt sức. Đáng chết thật, nhẽ ra cô phải hiểu ngay từ đầu công chúa vốn chỉ suốt ngày sống trong cung cấm nên không quen vận động nhiều vậy. So với một người đã từng học qua kiếm pháp và biết cưỡi ngựa như cô, công chúa chẳng thể nào có được sức lực dẻo dai thế. Miaki tự giận mình quá, đã tự hứa rằng sẽ bảo vệ công chúa mà rốt cuộc lại để công chúa kiệt sức thế. Cô đề nghị Himawari ngồi nghỉ dưới một gốc cây sồi cổ thụ gần đó. Dĩ nhiên công chúa hoàn toàn đồng tình.

Dựa lưng vào gốc sồi sần sùi, Miaki duỗi thẳng người ra đầy mệt mỏi. Ở bên cạnh, Himawari cũng mệt mỏi và thê thảm không kém. Nàng công chúa xinh đẹp với những bộ váy áo đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, bây giờ chỉ còn là một cô bé dưới bộ quần áo con trai sờn cũ. Mặc. Ngoại hình như thế dường như chả ảnh hưởng gì mấy đến cô. Có khi được thoải mái thế này cô lại thấy hạnh phúc hơn đấy chứ. Nhìn lên những tán lá sồi rậm rạp phía trên, cô khẽ ngân nga một giai điệu, đầy vẻ yêu đời. Trái lại với cô, Miaki bắt đầu lo lắng. Cả hai đã đi được bao lâu rồi, liệu mọi người đã phát hiện ra chưa? Phiền thật, vốn dĩ cô nghĩ sẽ chẳng mất bao lâu để lên đến đỉnh, nào ngờ dự đoán đó của cô sai bét. Và nhỡ đến chiều vẫn không đến đích thì sao? Qua đêm ở nơi đầy hiểm họa này, đối với hai cô bé là chuyện không tưởng. Đã thế, câu nói của Doumeki cứ văng vẳng bên tai "nên nhớ, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là bảo vệ công chúa, tuyệt đối không được để cho người bị tổn hại" càng làm cô bấn loạn hơn.

Nhưng Miaki chẳng suy nghĩ được lâu vì Himawari đã khều vai cô, đầy thích thú. Nhìn theo hướng Himawari chỉ, xuyên qua những thân cây cổ thụ, cô thấy trước mặt mình bầu trời như gần hơn. Chắc chắn từ sáng đến giờ bọn cô đã leo khá, và cô tin rằng khi bầu trời đã gần hơn lúc đứng dưới mặt đất rất nhiều thì chắc hẳn thời điểm lên đến đỉnh núi cũng không còn xa. Bây giờ chỉ cần nhanh chân hơn chút nữa là có thể lấy được bông hoa và mau chóng trở về. Miaki sung sướng hình dung ra khuôn mặt thẫn thờ đầy ngạc nhiên của Doumeki khi cô chìa bông hoa tình yêu mà cậu vẫn tin rằng chỉ-có-trong-truyền-thuyết ra… Và đó sẽ là lần đầu tiên cậu phải nhận mình sai.

Nghỉ ngơi thêm một chút, cả hai lại bắt đầu cuộc hành trình. Lần này Miaki lựa ra hai nhành cây khô khá dầy và chắc ven đường, cốt để cả hai có thể vịn vào đi nhanh hơn. Trong sách người ta vẫn nói thế. Và quả thực đây là một quyết định không tồi vì càng về sau đường càng dốc hơn, khó đi hơn. Nhiều lúc Miaki cảm thấy sợ sệt trước những hiểm nguy đang chờ đợi phía trước, thế nên cô bé đành cố trấn an mình và xua đuổi cảm giác đó đi bằng cách trò chuyện cùng công chúa. Từ chuyện hoàng cung, chuyện học hành, chuyện đàn nhạc, chuyện những bữa tiệc hoàng gia cho đến chuyện cháu trai ông lão chăn ngựa và người đầu bếp béo ịch mới vào làm,…Đôi lúc cả hai lại phá lên cười thích thú,quên cả thời gian không gian xung quanh. Phải, trẻ con là thế, luôn cố khống chế nỗi sợ bằng cách nói đến những chuyện vui vớ vẩn nào đó. Chúng chẳng thể biết rằng, trong trường hợp này, cách để giữ cho mình an toàn duy nhất đó là chú tâm vào con đường phía trước.

-Miaki này! Em hết giận Doumeki chưa? CHuyện hôm qua chị nghĩ cậu ấy chỉ vô tình thôi – Himawari nhỏ nhẹ nói. Rò ràng từ sáng đến giờ cô đã rất khó khăn trong chuyện lựa chọn từ ngữ để khơi lại chuyện. Cô sợ rằng mình sẽ làm Miaki nổi sùng thêm lần nữa, vì tính tự ái của Miaki rất lớn, nhiều khi nó đè nặng lên cả tình cảm. Dù biết cô bé rất yêu mến, quý trọng Doumeki song những lời nói từ anh hôm qua có lẽ đã làm tổn thương đến cô bé, và có lẽ cô bé sẽ chẳng tha thứ dễ dàng thế.

-Em chưa bao giờ giận anh ấy cả! – Miaki bình tĩnh đáp, hơi ngượng mồm vì thấy mình có hơi nói láo. Cô vẫn tiếp tục đi nhưng quay đầu lại nhìn Himawari phía sau, mỉm cười – anh ấy không có lỗi, vả lại…

-MIAKI,COI CHỪNG ĐÓ! – tiếng la thảng thốt của Himawari làm Miaki giật mình. Cô không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, chỉ có cảm giác mình đang ngã xuống, và có vật gì đó đè nặng lên chân trái của cô. Cô nhắm tịt mắt, một cơn đau lan truyền từ chân buốt đến tận óc. Himawari đến bên cạnh cô, quýnh quýu lên vì lo lắng. Từ từ mở mắt, Miaki thấy mình đang bị đè bởi một thân gỗ to đùng. Nhưng thật quái lạ, thân gỗ ấy không thể tự nhiên lăn xuống cán qua chân cô được, nhất định phải có người đẩy. Miaki cố gắng bình tĩnh, nhìn quanh quất xung quanh. Trong khoảnh khắc cô có cảm giác như có một luồng sáng nhỏ, và trong gió có phảng phất tiếng cười đắc ý. Là ai…Rốt cuộc là ai…?

-Ôi…Miaki…Miaki…em có sao không? Himawari sốt sắng hỏi, khuôn mặt cô vẻ lo lắng cũng như buồn khổ hiện rõ. Cô tự trách mình quá, đáng ra cô lớn tuổi hơn, cô nên đi trước; đáng ra cô phải phản xạ nhanh hơn một chút; và đáng ra cô đừng bắt chuyện với Miaki để cô bé xao lãng không nhìn đường đi phía trước.

-Em…không sao… - Miaki nén đau, cố nói bằng giọng bình thường nhất. Cô nhận ra rằng nếu cứ tiếp tục đi chắn chắn người gặp nguy hiểm tiếp theo sẽ là Himawari. Dù không biết cái kẻ chơi khăm bẩn thỉu kia là ai nhưng chắc chắn hắn ta sẽ tiếp tục hại nốt công chúa. – Công chúa…mau quay về…

-Miaki…chị đã làm gì em thế này? – Himawari ôm đầu, những hình ảnh trong quá khứ cứ hiện lại như một thước phim quay chậm. Từ cô hầu khi bị cô đụng phải đột nhiên uống thuốc độc tự tử cho đến lâu đài của dòng họ Baker ở phía Đông Bắc sau chuyến viếng thăm của cô bỗng dưng cháy rụi. "Đồ xui xẻo…nó mang bóng tối đến cho vương quốc này" – lời xì xào từ các phu nhân và tiểu thư trong bữa tiệc hoàng gia lại văng vẳng bên tai, càng làm cô cho rằng việc Miaki bị như thế này là do lỗi của mình.

-Công chúa…là do em bất cẩn – cố lấy hết chút sức lực còn lại, cô bé thì thào, đầy mỏi mệt – hãy về đi…nếu tiếp tục…người…sẽ gặp nguy hiểm… - Miaki lại rùng mình nghĩ đến tiếng cười đắc ý ban nãy, tiếng cười rất quen thuộc, nhất định cô đã nghe ở đâu đó.

-Không…không…Miaki…không… - Himawari vẫn ôm đầu rên rỉ, mặc cho Miaki cố sức đẩy cô về con đường đằng sau. Sức lực của Miaki dần cạn, cơn đau nhói tiếp tục lan ra toàn thân, cô có cảm giác như thân mình đang rã rời thành từng mảnh. Mồ hôi vã đẫm trán, môi tái nhợt dần qua từng hơi thở nặng nhọc, Miaki dần dần cảm thấy mình không còn nhận biết được gì nữa, mọi thứ dường như mờ dần, mờ dần.

Himawari giật mình khi bàn tay Miaki sõng xuống. Cô hoảng hốt, nghĩ đến tình huống xấu nhất. Thế nhưng may sao, mạch đập của cô bé vẫn còn, dù rất yếu. Himawari khẽ thở phào, sau đó lại hít một hơi thật sâu. Đúng, bây giờ không phải lúc dằn vặt bản thân, việc quan trọng nhất là làm thế nào để cứu Miaki. Tuy còn thở song tình hình cô bé cũng chẳng thể nói là hoàn toàn yên tâm được. Nhìn lên bầu trời, cô càng hoảng hốt hơn khi ánh nắng vàng chói chang tự lúc nào đã nhuốm sắc đỏ úa. Hỏng, nếu cô cứ cà rề như thế này, cả hai sẽ mắc kẹt ở đây mất. Phải làm thế nào…làm thế nào…?

"Hãy chạy đi tìm người giúp!" – một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu cô. Nhưng nếu để Miaki ở đây một mình…sẽ chẳng yên tâm chút nào. Himawari hết liếc về con đường phía sau lại quay sang nhìn Miaki ngày càng nhợt nhạt. Phải đi, nếu không cả cô và Miaki sẽ cùng mắc kẹt ở nơi này. Khoác hờ lên người Miaki cái áo khoác, Himawari đứng dậy, chạy thật nhanh.

"Miaki…hãy cố chờ chị…em nhé!"

Doumeki Shizuka giậm từng bước thật mạnh trên con đường mòn, và mặc dù đã khẳng định với người quản gia đứng tuổi đi bên cạnh là cậu không có giận dữ gì hết, thì chẳng thể phủ nhận rằng cậu đang lo lắng, cực kỳ lo lắng. Công chúa đã hẹn sẽ sang lâu đài dòng họ Doumeki cả ngày hôm nay, vậy mà rốt cuộc người có đến đâu,ở trong cung cũng không có mặt; rồi cả Miaki cũng đi đâu mất dạng. Chắc chắn, hai người đó đã làm cái việc ngông cuồng ấy mặc cho cậu đã hết sức phản đối. Cũng may sự vắng mặt của công chúa chỉ mới có cậu và người quản gia thân cận biết, nếu không còn gì là danh dự hoàng gia. Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn, Doumeki càng giận mình hơn. Ừ nhỉ, đáng ra cậu nên suy luận ra từ trước là với hai cô gái ương ngạnh này thì những lời khuyên răn thành thật, chân tình của cậu chỉ là "nước đổ lá khoai". Vậy mà để đến giờ mới phát hiện ra, thật quá muộn màng. Biết đâu cả hai đã gặp chuyện gì bất trắc giữa đường rồi thì sao.

Đang vẫn vơ suy nghĩ, bỗng Doumeki nghe có tiếng bước chân dồn dập. Ngước đầu lên, cậu nhận ra đó là công chúa, trong bộ trang phục của người bình dân. Những khi khác rất có thể cậu đã góp ý về cách ăn mặc ấy, song nhìn cái vẻ hoảng hốt của Himawari, cậu chợt thấy chột dạ. Đúng rồi, theo như cậu dư đoán, công chúa nhất định sẽ đi cùng Miaki cơ mà, sao bây giờ chỉ có một mình người?

-Công chúa Himawari!- Doumeki cùng người quản gia lực lưỡng bên cạnh khẽ cúi mình.

-Bây giờ còn lễ nghi gì nữa. MIAKI ĐANG GẶP NGUY HIỂM!THEO TÔI MAU!

Ngay lập tức Doumeki cùng người quản gia chạy theo công chúa. Thật kỳ diệu, khi người ta hành động vì người mình yêu thương thì những vật cản chẳng là gì cả. Himawari cùng Doumeki băng qua những thân cây, những tảng đá và cả những cái hố một cách dễ dàng, trong lòng họ chỉ hy vọng mình sẽ đến cứu Miaki kịp thời.

Cuối cùng, Doumeki cũng đã thấy cô bé đang bất tỉnh giữa đường, thân cây khá to đè nặng lên chân. Nhìn Miaki nhợt nhạt,trong đầu cậu xen lẫn nhiều cảm giác rối bời. Cậu tự trách mình quá xá, chỉ cần cậu nghĩ ra ngay từ ban đầu rằng hai cô sẽ đến đây và ngăn cản kịp thời…à không…đúng ra chỉ cần cậu đồng ý đi theo bảo vệ cả hai người chắc chắn sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

-Cậu Doumeki, thân cây nặng quá, một mình tôi sợ không đẩy lên được… - ông quản gia nói bằng giọng ồm ồm, những giọt mồ hôi đã bắt đầu rịn trên trán. Doumeki đăm chiêu suy nghĩ rồi cuối cùng nảy ra một ý. Cậu lấy hòn đá nhơ nhỡ và một cành cây dài, chắc đặt qua hòn đá. Một đầu cậu đặt xuống thân cây đang đè lên chân Miaki, còn đầu kia cả ba cố sức ấn xuống, hy vọng theo quy tắc đòn bẩy có thể bứng được cái thân cây ấy lên. Trước sự nỗ lực của ba người, thân cây có nhúc nhích một chút.

-Himawari, phiền người kéo Miaki ra. Mặc dù lợi dụng đòn bẩy song chúng ta khó có thể bứng hẳn cái gốc cây này lên được… - Doumeki đề nghị. Himawari nhanh nhẹn đi xuống, kéo Miaki ra. Chân trái cô bé bầm tím, đôi chỗ rơm rớm máu từ những vết xây xát nho nhỏ. Người quản gia bế cô bé nhẹ nhàng làm cô hơi khẽ cựa mình, hơi thở mạnh dần . Himawari và Doumeki thở phào, tình hình cô bé có vẻ tốt lên một chút.

-Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra cho Miaki, chắc mình sẽ ân hận suốt đời mất! – nhìn theo bóng người quản gia phía trước, Himawari nhỏ nhẹ nói.

-Người phải ân hận là tôi mới đúng. Công chúa, để công chúa và Miaki đi vào vòng nguy hiểm thế này, tôi thật có lỗi. – Doumeki trả lời bằng một giọng buồn phiền.

-Không đâu…nếu mình không rủ rê Miaki, nếu mình không bị thôi thúc bởi bông hoa tình yêu ấy…và nếu…mình …không…m…mang lại b…bất…hạnh ch…cho…những …người …xung…quanh… - những tiếng cuối cùng, Himawari nói thật khó khăn. Cổ họng cô nghẹn ắng lại, và chẳng biết từ khi nào, những giọt lệ đã rơi.

-Himawari,bạn không có lỗi. Ở bên cạnh bạn mọi người đều hạnh phúc…thật đấy – nhẹ nhàng choàng tay qua vai Himawari, để đầu cô dựa trên vai, Doumeki nói. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu xưng hô với cô như một người bạn, chứ không phải là một nàng công chúa. Những giọt lệ vẫn tuôn rơi, ướt cả áo cậu, song chắc chắn nỗi đau buồn, tuyệt vọng chất chứa đã vơi đi nhiều…nhiều lắm.

Lúc Miaki mở mắt, trời đã tối hẳn. Căn phòng quen thuộc của cô giờ đã thắp đầy nến sáng trưng. Miaki ngỡ mình đã trải qua một giấc mơ…một giấc mơ dài. Toan ngồi dậy và xuống thư phòng, chợt Miaki thấy nhói ở chân. Bây giờ cô mới để ý, chân trái của cô băng toàn băng trắng từ đầu gối trở xuống. Vậy những gì xảy ra không phải là giấc mơ. Nhưng…làm thế nào cô về được đến nhà?

Như để trả lời câu hỏi đó, cánh cửa gỗ khẽ mở, và công chúa Himawari bước vào.

-Em đã ngủ hơn hai ngày rồi đó. – cô cười, ánh mắt thật buồn song dưới ánh nến Miaki chẳng phát hiện ra – ngự y nói em chỉ bị bong gâm và xây xát một vài chỗ, nằm yên khoảng nửa tháng là bình thường ngay thôi. Hôm ấy cũng may có Doumeki đến giúp, chứ nếu chỉ có mình chị chắc… - cô bỏ lửng giữa chừng, trông hơi xúc động. Nhẹ nhàng giúp Miaki ngồi dậy và ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường, cô đưa cho cô bé một li nước. Miaki chợt thấy khát khô cả cổ, và cô làm một hơi dài.

-Vậy là chúng ta không tìm được bông hoa tình yêu hén! - Miaki xoay xoay chiếc ly đang phản chiếu ánh vàng lập lòe từ những ngọn nến, không dám nhìn thẳng vào công chúa. Chính cô là người đã đề xuất vấn đề này đầu tiên, chính cô đã tự hứa bảo vệ cô mà rốt cuộc lại để mình bị thương, làm công chúa lo lắng đến vậy.

-Có sao đâu…! – Himawari vuốt mái tóc nâu rối bù của Miaki, thờ ơ trả lời. – Chỉ cần em không sao…đó là điếu quan trọng nhất. Cái bông hoa đó sẽ chẳng là gì đâu, Miaki à.

Có tiếng gõ cửa, lát sau bá tước Doumeki Shizuka bước vào. Thấy Miaki đã tỉnh lại, cậu thoáng mừng rỡ nhưng vẫn cố tình làm mặt lạnh.

-Thế nào, em đã tìm thấy bông hoa tình yêu của em chưa, Miaki? – đến cạnh hai cô gái, cậu nói bằng giọng lạnh lùng và cứng nhắc cố hữu. Song Miaki lại có cảm giác như thể cậu đang mỉa mai cô. Cô gục đầu không đáp, chỉ thấy sống mũi hình như hơi cay cay.

Bất chợt, Doumeki nhẹ nhàng dúi vào tay cô một cành hoa – hoa Bluebell hình chuông với một vài phiến lá tròn xanh mơn mởn xung quanh. Điều này làm cô vô cùng ngạc nhiên, khẽ khịt mũi và ngẩng đầu dậy, Miaki thấy trên tay công chúa có cành Bluebell trắng khác y hệt, khuôn mặt cũng kinh ngạc chẳng kém. Cả hai tròn mắt nhìn Doumeki, chờ đợi lời giải thích.

-Nếu không tìm được hoa tình yêu thật sự…thì cứ coi như cái này là vật thay thế cũng được. Trong sách có miêu tả qua hình dạng, mà tôi thấy nó khá giống Bluebell…

Miaki như không kìm được xúc động, nước mắt cô trào ra, trong khi vẫn thấp thoáng nụ cười. Doumeki nhíu mày nhìn Himawari cầu cứu. Cậu chẳng thể hiểu nổi tâm tư tình cảm con gái, lúc khóc, lúc cười thay đổi chóng cả mặt.

Himawari chỉ cười mà không đáp. Mắt cô cũng bắt đầu hoe hoe đỏ.

Lại là thảo nguyên dưới ánh chiều tà rực đỏ.

Lại là ngọn núi.

Lại là vầng hào quang phát ra trên đỉnh.

Và lại là cậu bé xinh như trong tranh nở nụ cười tinh nghịch.

Cậu bé chỉ chỉ lên đỉnh núi, rồi vỗ tay đầy hào hứng như muốn rủ Miaki lên đến đỉnh.

Hoa tình yêu. Hoa tình yêu. Hoa tình yêu…

Những tiếng nói thoảng trong gió vang lên từ bốn phía, đầy mời gọi. Nhưng Miaki không nhúc nhích. Cậu bé còn tròn mắt nhìn cô, song vẫn kiên trì khoát tay về phía ngọn núi.

-Không đâu Puck… ngươi đang lừa ta đấy à? Ta đã có trong tay hoa tình yêu của riêng ta rồi… - cô mỉm cười thật hạnh phúc, nắm chặt trong tay cành hoa Bluebell.

Cành hoa của tình bạn.

**_THE END._**


End file.
